La Chica Del Circo
by LaCrazyWriter
Summary: Kakashi Les Había Asignado Un Trabajo Especial. Y El Obligado Academicamente, Va Al Evento Donde Encontrara Alguien Mucho Mas Brillante Que Una Función De Circo


**.**

**La Chica Del Circo**

Bueno, todo había empezado gracias a que su maestro Kakashi, quien también era su padrino. Les había dicho a la clase que tenían que hacer un ensayo sobre el circo que vendría a la ciudad.

Parecía que era un gran evento, porque a donde iba parecía que estaba plasmado hasta en los baños públicos. Sintió escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Pero pues, parecía que así era un plaga una de la que no se pudiera escapar.

A él nunca le habían interesado los circos. Mas sin embargo, por que su nota lo requería tenía que hacer un trabajo sobre ello, y claro, había tenido la opción de escribir el ensayo sin necesidad de asistir. Pero ya el maestro se había previendo que iba a pasar aquello, y fue a hablar con él personalmente para advertirle.

Por él, estaba sentado dentro de allí esperando hasta que el show empezara, solo estaría por unos quince minutos, y se iría de allí. Ese era el gran plan.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, ¿a qué hora empezaba esto? No era paciente por naturaleza y esperar no se le daba bien. Veía a las personas emocionadas, mientras jugaban, compraban los dulces, los algodones de azúcar. Ese no era su ambiente…

Trataba de ignorar a unas chicas que se habían sentado detrás de él y no dejaban de murmurar sandeces sobre él. Las mujeres eran iguales, cada vez que lo veían se emocionaban demasiado y según él, hacían el ridículo.

Las luces se apagaron, ya el circo dio su inicio.

'_Ya era hora…' _pensó el chico. Y se estaba hartando de escuchar a las chicas. Y en realidad estaba harto de escuchar a todos. Pero qué remedio, tenía que hacerlo. Por eso evitaba todo los lugares que la gente concurría. Lo que se podía hacer por una nota.

Apareció un hombre bien vestido, con un esmoquin de color rojo escarlata para llamar mucho más la atención, también hacia resaltar mucho el largo cabello blanco que portaba. La audiencia empezó a aplaudir, ante la aparición.

-Bienvenidos al Circo - nuevamente la audiencia estalló en aplausos.-Que emoción tiene la ciudad de Konoha, no sé por antes habíamos pasado.-

Ahí había un dato, era la primera vez que pasaban por esta ciudad.

-Les tenemos preparada una presentación, iniciada por este servidor. Jiraiya.- dijo el.-Junto con mis compañeros que son excelentes acróbatas. Esperamos que se rían, y que pasen un buen rato. Porque preparamos lo mejor.-

Como era de esperarse, aplaudieron emocionados, los gritos y chillidos no se hicieron esperar. Y el tan impasible como siempre.

-Tengo que decir que, uno de nuestros animadores es de esta ciudad.- comento el hombre.-Admito que es alguien como mucho talento, seguramente lo saco de esta encantadora ciudad.-

Quiso rodar los ojos ante el comentario tan empalagoso. Aunque por lo menos había dicho algo muy importante, una persona que era de su país natal. Dos detalles para hacer el ensayo de Kakashi. Que oportuno, aunque después de eso, solo tenía que mirar las presentaciones y ya. Se podía ir tranquilo sin necesitar nada más.

Ya tenía ganas de irse, ya el animador había mencionado lo que tenía que decir, y seguro no diría nada más. Así que se podía largar de allí tranquilo.

-Sin más habladuría…-dijo.-Disfruten.-con eso una nube de humo hizo que desapareciera. Las personas se volvieron más locas a su alrededor, seguro por el pequeño truco.

Luego de eso aparecieron unos payasos en un carro exageradamente pequeño, impresiono al público cuando de ese auto en miniatura salieron como un total de diez payasos.

Bueno, lo admitía esos trucos eran impresionantes Pero de igual manera le parecía hasta demasiado para no querer llamar su atención. Espero como por unos cinco minutos, antes de ponerse en pie, para salir. Pero justo cuando iba a hacer eso, un rubio atolondrado que a veces desearía no conocer apareció, con las manos llenas de todos los dulces que se pudieran imaginar.

Lo vio y se presintió lo que vendría.

-Teme no te vayas cuando llego yo.-exclamo de la manera escandalosa que solo el acostumbraba.

-Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.-

-A pues mejor aún.-sonrió.-Pásamelo.-

-Que aprovechado eres, dobe.-le dijo el.-Me voy.-

-Anda, acompáñame.-dijo el.-No pierdes nada.-

-Claro que sí, mi valioso tiempo.- le dijo él.

-Como si fueras una persona tan importante y ocupada.-dijo.-No seas amargado y quédate.-

-No te hare caso.- le dijo. No se dejaría convencer por un idiota como él.

-Disculpen, jóvenes. Deben sentarse. Interrumpen a las personas.-

Sin dar una respuesta Naruto, se sentó en su anterior lugar. Y allí se tuvo que asentar el también, gracias a él se perdió su momento de escape, por estar con una persona escandalosa.

Así que aun en contra de si voluntad tenía que quedarse hasta que se acabara el show. En ese instante los diez payasos terminaron la presentación. Los aplausos aparecieron, así que de nueva cuenta tomaron la decisión de aparecer unos acróbatas en el aire. Haciendo volteretas, y toda clase de trucos, llamando la impresión de la audiencia.

Hasta se notaba en su acompañante, que no dejaba de comer de manera frenética. Él y sus manías raras…

No era la primera vez que iba a un circo, pero sin embargo sentía que este tenía algo especial. Lo presentía de una manera extraña… y era ridículo. Él no era de creer en sentimientos así, eso era cosa de niñas, que eran las que tenía instinto.

-Por un momento pensé que esa rubia era una mujer.-le dijo le rubio, señalando sin disimulo alguno al individuo que tenía en las palmas de las manos unas bocas que daban la ilusión de moverse.

Claro, en el circo era normal encontrar personas anormales. Porque ese era su mundo, uno donde lo imposible parecía posible. Lo cual era fascinante, y por unos minutos lo mostraban de esa manera.

-Yo pondré eso en el escrito, estuvo bastante genial.-le dijo el rubio, masticando las palomitas de una segunda bolsa que tenía. Este nunca se cansaba de comer, a veces se preguntaba como el no bajaba de peso.

Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

-Después de aquí, vamos a comer Ramen.- invito Naruto.

Ah, claro se le había olvidado esa. El rubio este, tenía una extraña obsesión por esa sopa, sube colesterol.

-Por tu culpa, tengo que esperar aquí como media hora más, ¿crees que quiero pasar más tiempo contigo?-

-Que mal amigo eres.-le dijo el chico, que una no podía creer lo tan mala fe que podría llegar a ser Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero de todas maneras así era él.

-El chico de la magia.-comento el tal cual un niño.

El solo observo el antiguo truco de como un conejo era sacado de un sombrero. Uno de los tantos que eran conocidos alrededor del mundo. El evento no era tan malo después de todo, parecía entretenido. Pero no era una persona que se emocionara tanto, como para que se volviera loco, comprando y gritando.

Después de todo, el trabajo no solamente era escribir sobre un evento, que también podía sacarle lo bueno al asunto.

-Mira eso.-las personas exclamaron cuando un aro se prendió en fuego, y aparecía una chica de cabello rubio bastante ecléctica lo atravesaba con una maestría insuperable. Le sonrió al público, alzando los brazos, cuando de repente un trapecista la agarro para hacer una vuelta al aire alrededor de la titánica carpa del circo.

Lo inesperado, la rapidez y precisión con que se hizo aquello dejo a más de uno impresionado, incluyéndolo a él, la audiencia se volvió eufórica al ver como todos esos cuerpos volaban y caían en perfecta posición.

¿Cuánto habría sido el tiempo en que ellos había tomado para poder practicar esos trucos hasta que quedaran perfectos e impresionantes?

Probablemente mucho… Los siguientes trucos fueron mucho más elaborados, mas complicado y casi irreales, llamada la atención y dejaban extasiados, dejando al público alborotado añorando más. El truco de desaparecer a la modelo, mujeres demostrando posiciones irreales, hasta un truco con pirañas, espadas letales que eran quemadas con el fuego y apagadas por la garganta de una persona. El tiempo parecía correr, hasta que vio su reloj ya eran pasadas las ocho, casi las nueve.

-Oye teme…-

-Y ahora que.-le pronuncio irritado, ya bastante hacía con soportar los ruidos al masticar de este hiperactivo. De verdad se le hacía imposible creer que fuera amigo de una persona como él. Si eran tan distintos…

-Ve y comprarme una soda.-le dijo despreocupadamente, observando aun la presentación de un chico en un gran tanque con un feroz tiburón.

-No sé quién te crees para darte importancia.-fue lo que le pronuncio mientras lo ignoraba. –Pero yo, no soy tu sirviente.-

-Si tú me pudiera el favor lo haría.-le hablo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido aun sin poderse creer que Sasuke fuera tan mala fe.

-Te estarías quejando de igual o peor manera, dobe-le ignoro después de decirle aquello.

-Pero te haría el favor.-interrumpió el chico.

Justo cuando le iba a contestar algo al atolondrado ese, como era la costumbre de el al tener una pelea sin sentido con el Namikaze.

-Pueden guardar silencio.-le hablo una chica rubia de cuatro coletas, y a juzgar por la mirada de color verde que tenia se hallaba irritada a causa de ellos.

-Temari, no seas grosera.-le hablo una castaña a parte.-Lo que quiere decir mi amiga, es que si podrían bajar la voz, Jiraiya-sama ha empezado a hablar.-les señalo.

Ambos, claro Sasuke a su manera, le hicieron caso. Mientras Naruto asentía cordialmente. Lo que le faltaba que fuera regañado por las mismas chicas que hace un tiempo atrás hablaban de él.

'Mujeres y sus cambios...'pensó con cierta irritación.

-Gracias.-escucho como agradecía otra rubia, que era un poco parecida a Naruto por sus ojos azules, y coquetamente les guiño el ojo visible.

-Damas y Caballeros…-dijo Jiraiya apareciendo en acción nuevamente.-Antes de despedirnos, quisiera presentarles un último acto. El más impresionante y el más bello.- pronuncio con mucho sentimiento. En la audiencia se notó, y claro le pico la curiosidad de saber que realmente seria aquello tan impresiónate.-La interprete es de aquí, de esta ciudad. ¿Se acuerdan de que se lo mencione a principio?- espero la respuesta afirmativa del publico.- Ella es esa flor salvaje, tan delicada y fiera a la vez.-hizo una introducción, mientras las luces se apagaban gradualmente.-Pero tengan cuidado con esta traicionera ilusión.- luego se apagaron las luces, asustando a la emocionada audiencia.

Se hizo sonar una canción suave y sensual, mientras en una esquina de la carpa, en lo mas alto se reflectaba una luz azul, dejando ver a una chica de muy largo cabello azulado, con un corto vestido plateado, ajustado y muy fino. Mas sin embargo, eso no fue lo que impresionó al público. Mas bien fue el hecho de que caminara por una fina cuerda floja.

-Esta loca.- murmuro Naruto, asustado. Sasuke por otro lado se hallaba indiferente, pero sentía un poco de nerviosismo. Los demás como público estaban callados, expectantes al número que es valiente menuda chica estaba actuando.

En un instante, un simple movimiento hizo una grácil voltereta, la fina soga se movió, y las exclamaciones salieron. La adrenalina era muy palpable. Lentamente una pierna de ella, se estiro completa y perfectamente, para después con el otro pie ponerse de punta.

Era una bailarina que hacia lo que parecía imposible... Muchos pensaban que ella tenia que ser algo mas. Y el no se quedaba atrás, cada segundo que pasaba se hallaba fascinado. ¿Que clase de truco haría?0Esa era la pregunta de oro, con una contestación que daba referencia a una fabula.

Una muy complicada de creer...

Volviendo a la chica, que ahora había caído completamente estirada de piernas sobre la cuerda, fue tan rápido. Y la sacudida no se hizo esperar, volvió a ponerse en pie, esta vez lentamente, como si de repente se diera cuenta de que estaba arriesgando su vida. Y luego opto por dar una vuelta, y luego otras más.

Hasta que empezó a perder el equilibrio y todos en el publico se asustaron, madres le taparon los ojos a sus hijos temiéndose lo peor, mientras otros de alguna sádica manera esperaban que pasara lo inevitable. Sasuke estaba estatico, Naruto empezó a taparse los ojos, tal niño pequeño, dejando claro una ranura por que una parte de el quería ver el desenlace.

Como era de esperarse cayo precipitadamente gracias a la fuerza natural de la gravedad, los gritos y las exclamaciones lo únicos protagonistas de esa escena. Pues como que, una cosa distintiva lograba que todos no pudieran hacer nada. Así que, "la chica maravilla", a punto de caer en el arenoso suelo. Hasta que el pequeño cuerpo de ella desapareció en muchas partículas de brillo.

Un ostentoso truco...

Luego, el ambiente se volvió mas alegre. Las luces tiñeron mas brillosas, y la chica apareció con un letargo rojo, columpiándose sentada en un aro. Sonriendo muy alegre, dándole a todos en el publico un perfil completo de su identidad física. Era muy hermosa, una belleza virgen. Sonreía. Y el se sintió conectado a esa sonrisa.

Nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, como si el creyera en novelas románticas. Donde los protagonistas se conocían y sentían una atracción eléctrica que solo ellos pudiera sentir. No creía en esas situaciones. Hasta pues... parecía que hasta ese tiempo, se sentía diferente.

¿Raro, no?

Todos vieron como ella, salía del aro de metal. Hizo una estrella, se estiro completa al son de la música. Y unas antorchas se encendieron cuando de acuerdo a la coreografía gimnastica, ella alzo los brazos. Las muestras de asombro se hicieron ver una vez mas. Ella nuevamente estiro una pierna, y de momento cambio a música dramática. Donde salía un león que parecía hambriento, e iba al asecho de ella.

-Esta mujer tiene ganas de morir.-escucho como la exclamación de la gemela de Naruto denotaba lo asustada que ella estaba.

El león procedió a seguirla a todos lados, mientras ella escapa haciendo mas volteretas, y lentamente las llamas seguían avivándose. Hasta que la única escapatoria que tenia era atravesar el fuego... y eso fue lo que hizo, asustando nuevamente a la audiencia con lo imposible.

Después de que el león había desaparecido tras la trampa; ella salió nuevamente, con una vestimenta distinta, parecía que el letargo se había convertido en dos piezas, se había aclarado con ciertos lugares quemados, y el cabello de ella se volvió salvaje, retorcido de alguna manera...sexy. A parecer de Sasuke.

Con mucha paciencia se recompuso de sus emociones, así que estaba pasando por una atracción. Eso era todo. ¿No es así?

El siguiente paso de ella, fue aparecer a una esquina de el escenario arenoso, y con la nueva flexibilidad de su vestimenta, comenzó a hacer unos bailes con un banderín largo de color negro brilloso, hondeando con una rapidez que parecía el polvo de las hadas a volar.

De momento, unas chispas salieron por todo el lugar, a lo que ella termina lo que parecía ser el final de la presentación donde de repente aparecían mas y mas chipas. Dejo volar el banderín que regresó siendo una larga, dorada y gruesa batuta. Otro truco mas...

Lo empezó a mover con gran maestría, rápidamente con una mano, lo hizo volar en los aires, hizo una pirueta de lado y lo atrapó. Se quedo haciendo mas malabares con la longitud de metal. Detrás de ella aparecieron los demás personajes que actuaron anterior a ella, incluyendo a Jiraiya que miraba fascinado cada movimiento de ella. Hasta que dieron como un ultimo movimiento de ella. En una nube de humo desaparecieron, para después apagarse las luces. Y que la batuta cayera en el medio del escenario.

Mas de uno se puso en pie para tan grande espectáculo, y el no se quedo atrás. Un Show así ni en décadas, chicas como ella ni en un millón de dinastías.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde se encontrarían los escenarios? Se pregunto el en la libertad de su mente. Buscando el lugar, mientras todos salían de allí hacia afuera.<p>

-Oye teme, es por aquí.- le dijo el rubio, señalándole la salida con su pulgar. Pues notaba que su amigo estaba distraído.

Sin embargo, el no le prestaba atención. Y justo cuando Naruto le había sacudido el hombro para llamar su atención, el vio la dirección en que las chicas que estaban detrás de el se iban detrás de unas cortinas vino.

Por un instinto desconocido que surgió de el, vio como Jiraiya salía de esas cortinas. Y con una seña, el le dio la bienvenida como si supiera quien era y lo que buscaba. Le hizo caso, y siguiendo el largo pasillo de donde eran los camerinos, dejando a Naruto atrás quien incansablemente lo llamaba.

Una de las puertas estaban semi abiertas, pero se podía distinguir la voz de las chicas de quienes estaban detrás de ellos.

-Estas loca.-le dijo Tenten.-¿Como puedes hacer todo eso?-

-Practica.- dijo una voz desconocida, suave. Ya se imaginaba de quien era, y eso le causaba una extraña sensación.-No es tan complicado.-

-¿Tan complicado, mujer maravilla?-dijo Ino.-Pensé que te ibas a morir, y eres muy joven para eso.-le advirtió.

-Anda Ino, no seas exagerada.-contesto Temari.- Eso es parte de los actos que a ella le tocan hacer.-

-Pero no así, por Kami.-dijo.-Aunque fue bueno, y sensacional que lograras ser el ultimo numero.-contesto nuevamente la rubia.

-Que pena que Neji no pudo venir, tremendo espectáculo que se perdió.- dijo la peli castaña.

¿Neji Hyüga? se pregunto.

-Teme... si que te pierdes.-la voz escandalosa de Naruto hizo que se dieran cuenta de que el estaba parado allí, delatando lo que el parecía ser un espía sin saberlo.

Las chicas lo miraron y la anterior que les había dicho algo como si fuera la mamá pollito de todas las chicas, Temari, fue la primera en hablar.

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí.-les dijo seria.

Sin embargo, ya previa que el atolondrado de su amigo iba a contestar gracias a su impulsividad. Dijo:

-Me gustaría hacerle una entrevista a...-miro el nombre en la puerta crema del camerino de la chica.-Hinata...-

-No te ves como reportero.-dijo la gemela del dobe, desconfiada.

-Es para un trabajo escolar.-dijo el como única razón. La cual tenia mucha lógica.

-Por que no se me ocurrió esa idea.-se lamento levemente el rubio, murmurando tras el. Aunque claramente el lo ignoro.

-Déjalo pasar.-la voz dulce de ella se hizo notar.-No me molesta contestar algunas preguntas.- los ojos violáceos de ella salieron a relucir.

El se adentro al camerino, y la vio sentada con aura serena que solo ella parecía poder emitir, y que de alguna manera lo afectaba a el de una forma que el no podía descifrar. Aun sin esperarlo, vio como ella sonrió.

...Y eso termino por flecharlo definitivamente.

.

.

.

_Disclaimer: Los Personajes Que Aparecieron En El Escrito Anterior Pertenecen A M.K._

* * *

><p><strong>Mensaje De La Autora: <strong>

¡Hola! Mini Fic En Acción... :33

Espero Que Les Haya Gustado. Sera Pequeño. Sweet & Muy Lindo.

¡Como Yo! *w*

Recuerden Que Los Amo Mis Amados Lectores ;33

_**-LaCrazyWriter**_


End file.
